1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration proofing mechanism used for apparatus whose mounting position can be changed, and particularly suitable for application to optical disk players.
2. Description of the Related Background Art
FIG. 3A and 3B show an example of the structure of a vibration proofing mechanism of a conventional optical player capable of taking two mounting positions. In FIG. 3A and 3B, the cabinet D of the player is shown transparent so as to indicate the interior thereof. As shown in FIG. 3A and 3B, if the optical disk player is used at a horizontal mounting position, vibration proofing springs B extend between a floating chassis B and the cabinet D so as to horizontally suspend the floating chassis B. If the optical disk player is used at a vertical mounting position, blanking panels C are opened to disconnect the vibration proofing springs B from the original positions and thereafter extend them again between the cabinet D and floating chassis B at different positions as shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B, so as to vertically suspend the floating chassis B.
With the conventional vibration proofing mechanism described above: vibration proofing springs are required to be disconnected once and thereafter extended at different positions, so as to meet a changed mounting position of the apparatus. The number of vibration proofing springs is two at the minimum, or in some case four springs are used. Thereafter, the work of extending again springs at different positions is cumbersome and time consuming. Moreover, two blanking panels are required, resulting in high production cost of the apparatus.